


The starry sky, it shines bright.

by KawaiiPandaDesu



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPandaDesu/pseuds/KawaiiPandaDesu
Summary: Sungyoon spent too long searching the skies to catch the biggest star out there. Only then does he realize that the brightest star of them all was always beside him.





	The starry sky, it shines bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this again sometime soon, not really happy with it atm. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

People say that there are plenty of fishes in the sea. Then in the same sense there are plenty of stars in the galaxy.

There are stars of different sizes, shapes and brightness, and in different colours and hues. You have families of stars that band together. Their bonds are so strong, even stars from faraway galaxies would be able to see their strong connection, imaginary lines connecting onto one another and creating a picturesque scene. You also have those stars who shine bright on their own. Large, heavenly bodies whose rays shine onto others and inspires them, a star who serves as a guiding figure to the smaller stars.

There’s also that popular star who’s constantly shining bright and is surrounded by all the other stars who love and adore him. And then you have that one lonely star whose so small and insignificant, you barely notice its existence it in the night sky. Solitary and alone, not a single cosmic body willing to be in its presence.

Jaeseok is like that popular star. Every time we pass each other in the hallways, the cafeteria, sitting a table apart in class, I can only hope to one-day reach a star so out of reach. Like the popular star, he shines bright in everyone else’s eyes. His hair is like gold rolled into fine threads, it glimmers in the sunlight as he struts down the walkway. His smiles light up the whole room, challenging even the ethereal sunlight. He’s so close, yet so very far away.

On the other hand, I associate myself with that lonely star. So small and insignificant compared to the popular star, I just fade in the background whenever he’s in the same picture. I’m probably unlikeable too hence why no one would want to be seen around me within a ten-meter radius.

“You should really stop putting yourself down like that, Sungyoon” Daeyeol said as he laid his head on my shoulder. His dark locks smelled of vanilla and jasmine, and it rested wearily over my shoulder. There was a change in pressure on the area where he rested his head as he yawned and took a deep breath.

_‘…Have I been speaking my thoughts out loud again?’_   I asked myself. I did have a habit of voicing out my thoughts without being aware of it.

 

I heard a soft giggle from my left, followed by a quiet “yes”.

The following moments were spent in peace as my best friend of eightteen years, Daeyeol, and I had our monthly star gazing session. It was funny how we met, really. It was just like another night like this sixteen years ago when shooting stars began zooming through the sky. From the window beside my bed, I watched as a multitude of those stars fell from the heavens like fallen angels. One particularly bright star burst through the night sky and flew over the large hill across the road from my home, leaving a trail of white star dust in its wake. I got out of my house and ran to the hill, hoping that maybe the star landed on top. What I didn’t expect, however, was making contact with a firm back.

“A-are you a star?” I remember a four-year-old Sungyoon asked. Daeyeol, then six years old, only stared at me quizzically. “Oh, an alien then? Did you come to take me? Are you really going to invade our planet?”

Daeyeol didn’t reply, he wasn’t much of a talker then. Instead, he took my chubby hands in his and lead me under the tree trunk on the middle of the hill. He sat me down and together we watched the comets in the sky like it we were in a theatre watching a movie. Serene, silent and beautiful was how I would describe that evening.

Since then, on some occasions Daeyeol and I would meet in our place on the hill (the same one where we met), and gaze at the sky. Daeyeol and I got closer ever since, up to the point where we even started hanging out at school at lunch and recess time. It’s like there’s a gravitational pull urges us together whenever were within each other’s orbits, inseparable whenever we were finally together. Nothing’s changed much over the years except the deepening of our voices and our heights skyrocketing, but our friendship remained the same.

Daeyeol let out a grumble, crossing his arms across his chest as if to make a point, and said “He wasn’t worth it anyway, that self-centred, two-faced jerk. You didn’t deserve to be embarrassed like that, after that flashy confession in the rooftop who wouldn’t fall for you! I had everything set up! The fairy lights, the flowers, everything! And he has the _audacity_ to call you lame and a nerd after all that?! After all my hard work?!”

I let out a slight chuckle as I connected the stars of Ursa Minor in my mind. “Why do I feel like you’re more pissed about all your work being put to waste than the initial rejection?” I replied.

“What? No…” Daeyeol said, voice trailing off. “Okay, maybe a little bit. Those fairy lights were a pain to hang alright? And those roses were the highest quality in this town. Of course I’d be pissed, all that time and effort for nothing! But…” Daeyeol looked at me, a frown marring his features, “But most importantly, I'm pissed that he treated you like dirt. How dare he laugh at the set up. How dare he throw away your flowers and step on it. And most of all, how _dare_ he make you feel small and insignificant.”

Silence fell between us for a few moments, and then I spoke up. “What can I say? A lonely star like me could never attain a heavenly body like Jaeseok.”

The stars in the heavens shone more brightly than usual, adding a little more twinkle to the little stars. I reach out my hand, and closing one eye, I poise my fingers over a star as if I were touching it. I try to grab onto it, but it only results in me grasping on empty air.

In the middle of my ministrations, my friend spoke up, “Actually, you're not like the lonely star at all.” Daeyeol lifted his head from my shoulder and looked straight at my eyes, gaze piercing through my soul, before continuing. “In a black backdrop of space, amongst all those fake reflective jewels that break easily, you’re a dazzling diamond compared to them. Under the slightest of pressure, those fake stones break and crumble. You’ve been through so much compared to them, through all the heat of bullying and the pressure of school and expectations, you made it through, and it shaped you to be this precious gem we all know and love. What sucks is that people, and most significantly yourself, view you like pyrite when actually, you are gold.  I hope that one day you realise your own worth too. I hope that one day you see yourself like how I see you, outshining all the other stars in the galaxy- no, the universe.”

 

In that moment, Daeyeol reminded me of the sun. His smile so bright, I was almost blinded if I looked at him for too long. He made me feel warm all over; the heat pooling in my stomach spreading up to my head, and all throughout my body, making my fingers and toes tingle. I could feel the warmth most intensely on my face and ears, which I'm sure is as red as a sun-ripened tomato. Luckily for me, the veil of the midnight sky hides it from him.

“Thanks, thanks so much Dae.” I replied honestly. Never would I have expected such kind words, especially directed at me. The thought that I meant so much to Daeyeol, it felt like a weight shackled onto my wings has been released. I can finally fly to the sky; I can finally be free.

Feeling brave, I sneak my hand through the grass dancing in the wind, reaching out and finding Daeyeol’s hand before wrapping it within my grasp firmly, but softly. It must be the trick of the light, but I think I can also make out a light pink tinge on Daeyeol’s cheeks under the starlight.

We continue to watch the beautiful night’s sky until it was time for the moon to retire and for the sun to rise and shine.

As the first rays of sunlight reaches its tentative fingers, brushing over the earth’s surface like a mother caresses her child, I look over to Daeyeol. The light dances over the older, shining over his delicate pink lips, angled nose and almond shaped eyes, giving him this ethereal glow that only stars possess. Maybe I was right when I was younger, maybe he really is a star.

At that moment, a thought hit me – I spent far too long gazing at the vast skies, hoping to one day be able to shoot into the cosmos and catch the biggest star out there. I realize now that I already have a star in my hand, and he’s the brightest of them all.


End file.
